horrorrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Fear remake
Dr. Fear has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Basic Info Dr. Fear should be the poster child of a mad scientist. He's main goal was to create the perfect clone and he did successfully. He also created Fear Darts, darts that would knock you and make your worst nightmares/fears come true, and Fear Gas, much like the Fear Dart, only in gas form. Additionally he is known as the Black Market Frankenstein because of his resurrection of dead bodies with cloning. His Cloning Dr. Fear created something special for his clones. Once you're cloned you're able to live twice. He was able to do something to his cloning and the heart was the key. If your heart stop beating or if your die naturally your heart then restarts itself then you're able to live twice as long before. But if you're blown up or split in the middle you'll be dead again. Character History When Fear was just a child he had begin a fascination with the mad science genre. As a kid he especially loved the characters of Lex Luther from the Superman comics and The Green Goblin from the Spiderman comics and used the both of them as an influence. During the 60’s he went into medical school and became an actual doctor. However in the 70’s his obsession for mad science reached its limit as he went into the mad science business and did two things. First, he perfection the formula for cloning (which was impossible in those days) and save it for later used. Second, he developed and created a serum much like the Super-Soldier serum in the Captain America comic’s only problem was it gave you massive psychological problems such as insanity and paranoia. During the 70’s, 80’s and 90’s he traveled all over the world and collected DNA samples of the Firefly family, Sawyer clan, and various other serial killers and mass murderers. Now in the new millennium Dr. Fear would go head to head with Dr. Bruno Trimble, the apprentice to Dr. Meddows of The Blob project, as Dr. Trimble would bring back from the dead: Robert G. Durant, Peter Rooker, The Troy Brothers (Castor and Pollux), and Clarence Boddicker. Durant and Rooker would become partners and would become the major criminal organization on the East Coast. The Troy’s and Boddicker would team as well and thus creating a rival between these two criminal organizations. Not to be out done by this Dr. Fear would one upped Dr. Trimble as he would bring back from the dead two of the most dangerous families from Texas: The Firefly family and Sawyer clan sans Leatherface as he was alive and well. Unknown to both families Dr. Fear would bring back Sheriff Wydell, former Texas Ranger "Lefty" Enright, Monty Hewitt with his legs given back, Charlie Hewitt/Sheriff Hoyt and Thomas Hewitt/Leatherface II just to have some fun. The brooding feud between the two Doctors with no signs of stopping or slowing down. In early 2005 Dr. Fear was about to leave his lab but was attacked and left for dead by Gary Vogel, Dr. Trimble’s apprentice, in an attempt to steal his research. Role in RPG Remake While in the state Texas Dr. Fear meets up Captain Spaulding and asks him if he would meet his "brother" but Spaulding decides not and goes back to his work. Fear's enforcer Mr. Blonde drives Fear out of the area and back to his bunker, which he finds it blown up by Dr. Trimble. Mr. Blonde drives to Dr. Fear to another bunker, where Fear would call some more enforcers for himself and do his dirty work. He also brings Vincent Vega to help his brother as Vic had some trouble. Death While doing some of his work Dr. Fear feels something wrong and notices he has a hook embedded his shoulder. He then sees a long chain and sees on the other end is Jacob Goodnight. With Goodnight is Dr. Trimble and Vogel. Goodnight rips out and tears a good chuck out of his shoulder and Fears to the ground. On the ground Vincent Vega come fourth and tells him why he switch sides. Dr. Trimble goes to his rival and tells him it couldn't ended another way. Goodnight throws Fear around and Fear ends up in a vat of chemicals. Fear tells he'll be back but Vincent shoot him dead and says he won't. The group leaves as Vogel sets up a time bomb and leaves with his boss. The place blows up as they enter their car and drive away. Somehow Fear was able to survive his grizzly attack and track down Trimble to a showdown, in which they both die after Fear released a new form of Fear Gas. Dr. Fear MK II Before his death Dr. Fear went to one of his hideouts and ready an already DNA sample of himself. After the cloning was done he drove to Dr. Trimble and told his clone to wait until you see smoke. Once Dr. Fear MK II saw the smoke he knew his original had died and drove to do some long waited work. Another Fear? Dr. Fear MK II might not be Fear's clone because there is a reason to believe there is another Fear clone wrecking havoc. This clone might be responsible for the death of Vincent Vega and the cloning of deceased LAPD Detectives David Tapp, Steven Sing, and Andrea Kerry. Regular Appearance He is always dressed with a long white lab coat and wears dress clothing underneath the coat. Trademark Gear With him always is a handmade revolver, pistol or rifle that is made to fire Fear Darts and a gas gun that sprays Fear Gas.